Lotor (Legendary Defender)
|-|Lotor= |-|Sincline Mech= Summary Prince Lotor was the primary antagonist of the third season of Voltron: Legendary Defender and the son of the infamous Zarkon. Initially considered a brat by his people, Lotor has gained the respect and admiration of the Galran people by his more merciful and loyal; but still warlike and vicious ruling style. A warrior and conquer of worlds, Lotor is notorious for fighting alongside his men and women in battles and is often very hands-on in warfare, going as far as to personally fight all five of the Lions in a dogfight. Lotor is far more tactical and logical than his father, whose brute force and insanity drove him to simply overpowering his enemies, Lotor, on the other hand, plans every single aspect of his battles and is always one step ahead of his enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least Low 4-C, likely higher, 2-C via teleportation Name: Prince Lotor, Emperor Lotor Origin: Voltron: Legendary Defender Gender: Male Age: Around 10,000 Classification: Prince of the Galran Empire. Conquer of Worlds. The Exiled Brat. Son of Zarkon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful Swordsman, Ace Pilot, Spaceflight (With his Galran Fighter), Martial Arts, Longevity | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Effortlessly defeated Commander Throk, who, as a high ranking Galran soldier, should be comparable to the Blade of Marmora, several members of whom contributed to the defeat of Haggar and the Druids, and outmatched him with the barest of efforts. Should be superior to his subordinates, Acxa, Ezor, Narti, and Zethrid, all of whom handily defeated the Paladins in a skirmish, with Zethrid completely overpowering Allura. Fought and killed Zarkon in a one-on-one battle) | At least Small Star level, likely higher (dueled evenly with Voltron. Far superior to individual Sincline ships, which could give the Lions trouble and are comparable to Galra cruiser cannons, which can destroy planets), Multi-Universe level via teleportation (created tears in the quintessence field that would have destroyed all of existence and reality, which is confirmed to hold multiple universes, had they not been closed) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (More agile than Throk and should be more agile than the Paladins, who consistently dodge beams of light and lasers that move at the speed of light), possibly far higher (Shouldn't be far below his father, whose astral projection traveled the distance of "several galaxies" in a matter of seconds) | At least Relativistic+, likely Massively FTL+ (outpaced Voltron during their battle and was constructed to be swifter than it) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be stronger than Pidge, who lifted a large boulder) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Effortlessly defeated an alien beast capable of matching most Galran solders) | At least Small Star Class, likely higher Durability: Large Planet level (took hits from a serious Zarkon) | At least Small Star level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman. Did battle against the Paladins for several minutes in an intense environment without getting tired. The Paladins were notably exhausted during the latter half of the battle Range: Melee Range. Up to planetary with spaceships and equipment. Can theoretically cross over into alternate realities via the comet and the Sincline ship(s). Standard Equipment: His Galran Sword | Dual scimitars, ion cannon, energy blasters Intelligence: A tactical genius. Lotor was capable of utterly toying with the Paladins in their dogfight, causing them to become their own enemies by making them accidentally strike one another. Always two steps ahead, Lotor studies his enemies and their actions and quickly learns how to take advantage of their strengths and weaknesses. Even in smaller scale battles, he turned Commander Throk's aggressive style against him and disarmed him without any effort. Lotor is also a master manipulator, able to manipulate large crowds into believing him to be a great and merciful leader with the reality is he's just as bad as his father. Weaknesses: When things don't go as planned, Lotor can get rather hotheaded and reckless, but will eventually overcome this flaw and make rational decisions. | Spending too much time in the quintessence field can corrupt his mind and make him go mad Key: Base | Sincline Mech Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Princes Category:Aliens Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Voltron Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2